Renegade
by ParamoreXO
Summary: Sworn to protect a world that fears and hates them.
1. Chapter 1

**Renegade: Chapter One**

**After months of celebrating the three unique heroes, the public finally came to a horrifying realization. **These self-proclaimed "plumbers" were different and strange, a potential threat to human existence. Their advanced abilities gave them the power, although used to aid the forces of good, to turn on the innocent and ultimately destroy them.

* * *

><p><strong>Crude gestures of the eyes gouge her body.<strong> Her flesh sears as if she's being branded. Hugging her textbooks snug against her chest, she ignores the severe impulse to scratch her skin. Taunting whispers create a symphony of gossip all around her, thickening the air to the point where her throat tightens in desperation. They greet her ears in a hiss; the snakes slither in, chasing her to the comforting sight of Kevin's Camero.

Tears erupt from her eyes the instant she settles in the passenger seat. Spilling her books on the floor and slamming the car door, she doesn't allow him to question her. "Just drive," she chokes, the tension of tears burning in her throat.

Slaughtered words stain the back of gritted teeth as he submits to her pathetic command. She's gasping as he hesitantly shifts into drive. The car violently blasts forward but the roar of the engine isn't enough to drown her out. A mess of makeup runs down her face, staining the cuff of her sleeve as she vehemently rubs at her nose, "Don't take me home." Voice slightly more composed, it still quivers with emotion.

They sit in silence for a long while despite her sniffling and wet coughs. He knows that she does not want to talk about whatever reduced her ego to misery, but primal instincts morph into a fierce need for muscular release, to shield her from the prejudice of the world. Jaw repeatedly clenching and gaping, he makes up his mind as he swings into his garage. Killing the engine, he turns to her, dying words suddenly falling from his lips along with his determined expression. "Gwen…"

Knees pulled to her chest, her nose leaks onto her tights along with the tears. "I don't want to talk about it, Kevin."

"No," he reaches out to her, hand raking through the length of her hair, catching on a tangle. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shifting uncomfortable, she then rests her head on her knees as she gazes out the passenger window. "I don't want to talk about it."

_Fine, if she wants to be stubborn… _His fingers are slipping through her hair again, trailing over her moist, flushed cheek, skimming under her chin. Forcing her gaze to his, she's met with a gleam teeming with purpose. His brows knit in clear and pained anxiety. "Let me help you. I need to know that—" suddenly, his breath hitches. The hand that cradles her chin gingerly brushes over a dark mark on her jaw line. "Someone punched you."

It frightened her the way his voice came in a calm, yet dangerous whisper. She blinked, holding her breath.

"Who did this to you?"

His teeth are bared. It's as if his stare intensifies the pain of the blooming bruise, for an ache suddenly splinters through her jaw. Grimacing as she opens her mouth, she knows there is no easy way out of this. But his communicator pierces the air in a distress signal. "Trouble," she says with a shaking voice, gaze straying to the flashing alien tech. Her own began to shriek within her purse. Glad for a distraction, she began to dig for it among her belongings until he gripped her arm.

"Gwen, who—"

"No Kevin." She averts her eyes to her limp bag, unable to stomach the apprehension in his wide, exacting pair. "Our mission is more important than my feelings."

He's hesitant, but he slackens his grip on her. Jabbing the key back into the ignition, he reaches for his communicator and clicks it, snarling into the receiver. "What is it, Tennyson?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I decided to drop the one-shots for a while and start up a chapter fic. I'm open to any suggestions if you guys have any! Feedback would be awesome, for it's been a while since I've done this. Write a chapter fic, I mean. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Down here you live forever. Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!"_

_-Been to Hell, _**Hollywood Undead**

* * *

><p><strong> Sending a metal foot swiftly to the gut, his opponent is quick to retaliate. <strong>An iron fist busts Kevin's lips, the steely glove livid on his tongue. The taste galls him as knuckles grind to crack his teeth. A scissor kick brings him to his knees, hands smacking against the pavement as he catches himself. Sputtering as blood dribbles down his chin, he yelps in agony when a foot splinters his ribs.

He rolls from the impact. The world twists and topples around him as a sharp pain rips through his aggressive thoughts. The fleshy shutter slams over his vision as a grimace contorts his scarlet splattered face. Boundless confidence had led him to go after the bigger of their two enemies, yelling at Gwen to save the innocent lives from the unstable monstrosity these criminals had created. Regrets stain his judgment, but a shrill of triumph in the voice of one of Ben's aliens reassures him for the time being.

Strength betraying him, Kevin collapses once his arms give way. Seething through gritted teeth, blood oozes through the white cracks. In a struggle for position he forces himself to ignore the pain. Once upright on his feet, he curls his iron clad fingers into a menacing fist and charges into the blind face of combat.

* * *

><p><strong>A blast of manna encases the shrapnel that surely would have condemned the onlookers to their death. <strong>"Leave!" She warns as they writhe from the clutches of fatality. Unable to uphold the load of crumbled concrete any longer, she unleashes her grip and plaster dust rolls through the air like smoke.

The thickened atmosphere strangles her. As it clears, her burning eyes lock with the wide, liquid pair of a man she has just saved. They nourish fear and hatred. _He goes to my school, _she realizes upon noting his familiar attire.

Suddenly, he finds the voice that had been suppressed with shock. "You're a witch! A freaky, psychotic witch!"

_"Witch!"_

_ "Psycho!"_

_ She did not understand what she had done to deserve this._

_ "Don't touch me, you freak!"_

_ Their words hit her like bullets._

_ "Hey, there's the witch!" _

"_Shouldn't she have a rope around her neck?"_

_ Their words were like teeth, they ate her alive._

* * *

><p><strong>Admittedly, his final string of kicks and chops was driven by fury. <strong>Kevin had become more capable of control than ever after reuniting with the Tennyson's, but these guys had a way of striking more than a few raw nerves in him.

The final blow driven through his enemy's gut, a satisfied grin tugged at his lips once he felt the body slacken. Allowing his metal armor to fall from his flesh, he discarded the corpse. He was about to seek out Ben and his opponent when he spotted Gwen at the other end of the industrial parking lot. Aided by her manna, she was able to save the lives of pedestrians from the crumbling side of the targeted factory. The cluster of innocents fled except for a straggler. The man, he noticed, began to shout at Gwen before joining his beckoning friends.

Unnerved by the exchange, he rushed towards the girl. The effervescence of life visibly drained from her face. Reaching out to clasp her shoulder, her oddly detached tone halted his reassuring intentions. "Go help Ben, Kevin."

"Gwen, are you—"

"Go. Ben needs you."

"I'm not gonna go save his sorry ass until you—"

"Go!" Turning from him, she ran past the trembling foundation, most likely to where his car was parked a few blocks down. Sighing in defeat, he jumped as the combatants hurtled through the far side of the building, leaving a roaring explosion in their wake.

_I'll have to get Gwen alone later tonight, _he deduced sourly. The hard shell of the pavement encased his body. As he sprinted towards the ensuing brawl, he couldn't help but let his fists be driven by severe agitation towards a _certain _Anodite.

**A/N: honestly, I'm surprised at all the feedback I got for the first chapter. Thank you all so incredibly much! It means the world to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Caked with alien blood, Ben powers down and morphs into his human form.** Claw marks sank into his current of veins, viscous crimson coating the lacerated flesh of his thigh. Crying out in agony, he staggers forward, knees crashing against the asphalt of the industrial parking lot.

"Ben!" Rushing to aid his teammate, Kevin hooks an arm around his chest from behind to prevent him from face planting.

"I think," he hisses through gritted teeth, "that alien's claws had poison on them or — argh! — something."

Frantically digging through his jeans pocket, Kevin snatched up his Plumber's Badge and activated the frequency. "Gwen! Get your butt down here, Ben's hurt!" Met with static, he repeatedly clicked the communicator with increasing urgency, "Come on Gwen! I'm serious!"

"Why isn't she answering?" Ben seethed.

Letting a frustrated sigh escape him, the older teen began to ride his shirt up and off his torso. "Here," thrusting the fabric at the maimed boy, he pocketed his badge. "Don't mind the blood stain. Tie that around your leg. I need to get you to my car."

Ben opened his mouth to retort, but the inferno in Kevin's eyes silenced him completely. All complaints died on his tongue, bitter and tart.

Spotting her silhouette through the window of his car, Kevin rips open the door and settles Ben in the driver's seat. The wielder of the Omnitrix stares at his cousin with half lidded eyes, consciousness seeping from him rapidly.

"Ben!"

By now, Kevin's makeshift gauze was nearly soaked. Scarlet seeped through the bandage and slavered onto the leather seat. Gwen's eyes widened upon seeing the thriving stain. Punctiliously, she began unwrapping the cloth, revealing the grotesque slashes. A soft gasp parted her lips, "What happened to him?"

"If you would have answered your goddamned badge, you would know!"

A low moan distracts her from the harsh emphasis in Kevin's outburst.

"Come on, Ben, stay with me," she pleads. Her desperate eyes illuminate with pink energy identical to the liveliness swirling around her hands. Palms hovering over the outpouring wound, she loses a fragment of her vitality to him.

Suddenly, a harsh grip curls around her wrists and seizes the healing process. "Kevin, what are you—"

"Stop closing off the wound! He's poisoned!"

"What? I can't invade his bloodstream! It's risky and I've never—"

Tightening his hold, he disregards her slight whimper of pain. "I'm not sure if the venom merely sedates or kills him, Gwen. You have to get it out."

Acknowledging the intensity of his gaze, she carefully props Ben's offended leg off the middle compartment, recalling a spell she had bookmarked weeks ago. The mystical incantation fled her lips as renewed energy surged through her cousin's veins. His pallid face bloomed with color as blood from the gash was immediately stoppered.

"_Somnus,_" she breathed, analyzing his expression carefully as the magical word lulled him to sleep.

A clammy hand rested against his flushed cheek as the boy succumbed to his soporific state. Glancing up at her boyfriend through her fringe of lashes, Gwen was unable to gather the reins over her hammering heart.

"So... did it work?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I think so."

"Great." Hooking his hands underneath Ben's armpits, he began to tug him out of the vehicle. "Now let's put him in the back."

"Kevin!" Clasping her arms around Ben's leg, she fervently hauls the boy back in the car. "I don't know what the side effects are to the spell that I used. If he wakes up, he could be in a lot of pain or—"

"He got blood all over my seat _and _my shirt! Besides, I need to drive him home. Now let me shove his sorry little ass in the back!"

In a livid huff, she releases him and the argument with a cross of her arms. "You are... You're completely... Ugh! You are impossible, Kevin!"

Returning to the front seat, the accused twists on the ignition as the headlights rip through the darkening night. Scoffing, he leaves the vehicle in 'park' and turns towards her. "I'm impossible? You're the one who keeps avoiding me!"

Blinking at his retort, Gwen grips the edge of her seat as a torrent of blood floods her cheeks. "We had a mission, I—"

"Okay, well, mission's over. Talk."

Averting his gaze, she begins to twirl a strand of hair, focusing on the dashboard. "I don't want to upset you."

Piqued by her elusive, riddled responses, he skims a finger under her jaw and forces her gaze to clash with his. Underneath the pigment of her eyes, a war rages. His condition is far worse than the slight contusion on her jaw, yet his concern favors her. "Something happened at school. I saw that guy yell at you back there. He was wearing your prep school uniform."

Fiddling with the hem of her singed sweater, she rips a loose string from the fabric. "Can we please send Ben home, first? I'll tell you about it afterwards."

"Gwen, I—"

"Please," her hands stray from her excuse of a distraction and slip around his hand. Their fingers lace in a familiar gesture as she places a feathery kiss on his knuckles. "I promise I'll tell you after we get Ben home."

Completely flustered with her, Kevin allows himself to relish in the feel of her supple kiss. He sees through her diversion, however, and doesn't allow her advances to phase him.

"No. You've been putting this off for too long. I want to know what's bothering you."

"What if Ben wakes up? I don't want him hearing what I have to say!"

"Why not?" He challenges, tired of her put offs. His grip on her hands turns rough.

"Because he knows some of the people that keep harassing me and I don't want him to do anything he'll regret!" Eyes growing wide, she realizes her mistake. Suddenly, her vision begins to burn, tears threatening to dive off the rims of her eyes. "Kevin... Please..."

Clenching his teeth, they start to chatter out of anger. He had assumed as much, if the bruise on her jaw was any indication. Hearing her vocalize the fact, however, overwhelmed him. Primeval instincts kicked in. His grip on her began to quake. "How long?"

"Kevin, don't make me—"

"How long?" Relinquishing his grip on restraint, he was unable to prevent the harsh edge in his tone from cutting into her conscious.

Flinching, she felt her heart clench in her chest. In a strangled whisper, she had enough pride to forbid the tears from escaping, "Since two weeks ago."

**A/N: So, I'll give you a little forewarning. When it comes to my fics, updates may be very frequent or few and far between. Usually, I'll have one-shots to keep you all entertained. Anyways, I hope you guys are still hooked on this.**


End file.
